The Truths in Rumors
by heijixkazuha hattori
Summary: Word on the street was that they were sleeping with each other. The paparazzi caught them in another argument that somehow ended up with the Osakan couple making out—even though they had always rejected the idea of them being a couple. So as the press and everyone would see it, they were just friends with benefits.


**Title**: The Truths in Rumors

**Author**: HeijixKazuha/A Silly Production/ Xisherlis

**Rating**: M (very mature material)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan..

**Author's note**: Hello, sorry this story is going to be very long...as of now, it's 16 pages, and so I hope you stick with it till the end. I prefer writing oneshots more than chapter stories so I've been working on this story for a while and I hope you guys like it. I also apologize in advance for the grammar mistakes. I tried my best to edit as much as I can. Comments and critiques are welcome.

**Summery**: Word on the street was that they were sleeping with each other. The paparazzi caught them in another argument that somehow ended up with the Osakan couple making out—even though they had always rejected the idea of them being a couple. So as the press and everyone would see it, they were just friends with benefits.

It was just sex.

Three months ago.

Ran had convinced Kazuha to finally tell Heiji the truth about her feelings-that she was head over heels in love with her longtime best friend. It had been far too long to be keeping a 10 year old secret. So, she set up a date with him telling him that she just wanted to spend time with him. After college graduation, they've been busy trying to adjust to their new life style of a full time worker and moving out to be on their own. Kazuha moved farther away from the city, but Heiji stayed around town, saying that it was easier for him. So on a perfect Saturday night, Kazuha called up Heiji and met him after work.

"You really should get a car." Kazuha mentioned as she spotted his motorcycle.

"Why? I don't need one."

"Well what happens when you buy a whole bunch of stuff and can't carry it all?"

"Ahou, I know better than to not do that. I only buy things when I need it. Unlike some wasteful ahou I know." He joked.

"Still, what about carpooling? What if you need to take some pregnant lady to the hospital?"

"She can still sit."

"Ahou, that's dangerous!" She retorted. Heiji just shrugged.

"Well are you getting on or not? Otherwise, you can find your own ride." He asked as they stopped in front of his ride. Kazuha stuck her tongue out at him annoyingly but put on her helmet and got on anyways.

"So, how's work?" She asked trying to strike up a conversation while they waited for their food.

"Eh, the same. How about you?"

"Same. We did find a new assistance though. She's really cute."

"Glad to know you're checking out your receptionist."

"Well of course, we are a high end business, she has to look appropriate." She counter acted.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to catch up with you."

"Oh please, Kazuha. I know there's something that's been bothering you for a while now , besides, we 'caught up' just a few days ago." He reminded her.

Kazuha put her fork and knife down and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

_It's now or never…_

"Kazuha—"

"I like you." She said softly for only his ears. She only took a quick look at him then looked back down at her food.

"I like you too. We've been best friends since we were kids, and I care about you too. So of course I like you." He explained.

Kazuha couldn't help but sob and sniffle.

"No, I'm in _love_ you." She cried. She saw the look on his face as soon as he realized what she was implying. And boy, did he look sorry. "You were always there for me and I've learned to lean on you and love you and—I've convinced myself that one day you will understand my feelings and you would love me too."

"Kazuha," he said slowly, "just because I take care of you doesn't mean you love me. You've never been cared for like I've care for you and that makes you think you're in love with me. You're just confused." Heiji said in the softest voice he could muster up in all the shock.

"Will you stop being a detective for a while and try to understand me?" Kazuha demanded. "I've been in love with you such a long time, and believe me, I've tried liking other guys but you're the only one I can see myself with. Yes, no one's ever treated me like you have. And that includes all the ditching and name-calling and broken promises. But I see past that and I love you anyways. Every night you're the last person I think of and the first every morning. You make my heart beat faster when I see you. I get super jealous of you when you're talking with other girls, you drive me crazy when I'm not with you. And if that's not love, I don't know what is." Kazuha wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Kazuha, I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong idea but," He reached for her hand, "I don't feel the same way about you. I hope we can still be friends." Kazuha retreated her hands, quickly grabbed her belongings and rushed out the restaurant.

He tried calling her, multiple times. And it just went straight to voicemail. He made visits to her apartment but she never opened the door. He even used a spare she gave him when she first moved, and she was never in her place. He had checked at work and everyone there said she had taken vacation. He even asked her dad, Ran-chan and Kudo. After constant days of searching for her, he had concluded that she had left the town.

He knew her disappearance had everything to do with him and he was deeply sorry, but what could he have done? Lie to her that he felt the same-of course not. So he did the best he could to apologize at the moment and hoped that she would return his calls.

Heiji first heard it from his mother, saying Kazuha had returned from England. She apparently was on a business trip. But he wasn't sure what kind of business needed to be done overseas. But his heart soar when he heard she was home. He had to interrogate his own mother to give him more information about her whereabouts. As far as she told him, her plane just landed and her father had picked her up. He grabbed his jacket and keys and hopped on his motorcycle. But just as he was about to take off, his phone ranged. His heart stopped when he saw the caller ID.

"Kazuha, where are you?" he shouted angry she noticed.

"Heiji, we need to talk." Her voice was calm.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment."

"Stay right there, I'm on my way." He closed his phone and sped his way over. He was lucky he didn't get pulled over for going so fast.

When he got to her place, he noticed that he wasn't the only one. The room was filled with her friends and family who greeted him excitedly. But he only paid attention to one person. "Kazuha."

"Hi Heiji." She rose to greet him and they exchanged a hug. When he realized that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination, he exhaled a breath he held in and hugged her tighter.

He was really happy she came back. She pulled away from him and looked over at the guests. They were busy paying attention to a story her father was telling, so she pulled him into her bedroom. "How've you been?" she asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked disappointedly.

"Heiji, I needed to clear my mind about what happened between you and me. I acted on impulse, I was so devastated, I hopped on a plane and went off to anywhere I could, I needed to clear my head for a little while."

"You left without telling me, Kazuha." He reminded her.

"It was only two weeks Heiji." He hadn't realized it, but it really _had_ only been a couple of weeks. It felt much longer than that. "Anyways, I just want to let you know that, I'm sorry about how I acted, you know, at our last dinner, and even though you don't feel the same way about me, I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything else." Heiji smiled, and pulled her into another hug. "Does this mean, we're still friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, ahou." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

While Kazuha was away, all Heiji did was worry, and now that she was back he could get a good night rest. While Heiji was worrying his heart out, she was crying hers out. All she did while she was away was cry. She wasn't sure if being alone was the way to go, but she just needed time to cry. She didn't eat anything for the first week, but after passing out from the lack of food and water, she realized she needed to get herself together. She had lost her mother at a young age and she remember _that_ being the worst thing that could have happened to her, but then she realized that even though Heiji didn't love her, things could have been worst. He could have destroyed their friendship. So she picked herself up as best as she can, and enjoyed her days sight seeing and enjoying herself. It wasn't easy going back home, but she had unfinished business with him, and she needed to go back to work, with her being the boss and all, and her father was worried sick. So she packed her bags, booked a flight back home, and put on her prettiest smile one last time for him.

It was hard calling him and seeing him for the first time back, but she was glad it was over. Now she doesn't have to regret anything.

She can finally move on.

But after Kazuha's little fiasco, Heiji didn't trust her to be on her own one bit. He volunteered himself to stay over with her until he trusted her to not leave him again.

Their first few days were awkward. He felt like he was walking on eggshells with her, trying to avoid topics that would break her. But after a few days, the famous arguments were back and the old Heiji and Kazuha returned to their old selves, well almost anyways.

"Hey, don't wait up for me tonight." Kazuha told him while they were having lunch together.

"Why? What are you doing?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Um, just out. With a friend."

"What friend?" he asked cautiously.

"A guy friend, you probably don't know him." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you going on a date?"

"No, we're just going to the movies."

"Fine, if it's just a movie, then I would like to go too." He said. He had a habit of inviting himself to places.

"Ok, so maybe it's a date." She smiled. "So you better not be there." She warned.

"Ugh, it's not like I wanted to be there anyways, ahou." He replied.

That evening, Heiji didn't come over to Kazuha's. She looked at herself in the mirror, for the first time in a while, she felt like a woman. And like she was finally getting over Heiji. When the doorbell rang she pinched her cheeks for a healthy blush and grabbed her purse to open the door.

"Wow, you look, great Kazuha-chan." An equally young man said to her.

"Thanks Ryo-kun."

"Um, these are for you." He said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. But thank you." She took the flowers and set them in a vase. "Should we get going? I don't want you to miss dinner." She nodded and follow him out to his car.

He returned her home around 10 at night. After they ate, they went to the fair, played some games. He got her a giant teddy bear. She taught it was cute how determined he was to win at least something for her. And so, she carried her new fluffy friend to her door step as he closely followed.

"Kazuha-chan, can I ask you something?" the boy asked.

"Of course." She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Come inside."

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. I um, don't think I'll be staying long." He nervously said. Kazuha nodded her head and sat down across from him in their living room. "You have a very nice place here."

"Thank you. Heiji kind of remodeled it since he's been staying here." She mentioned.

"Hattori-kun is living here with you?"

"No, he's just staying with me for a few days." He nodded understandably even though he didn't.

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to ask you about." Kazuha looked at him and signaled him to continue. "You still like him don't you?" His bluntness surprised her. He continued when she didn't say anything. "It's ok. I understand. You've liked him for a long time and no one expects you to be over him that quickly." She looked away, ashamed at how transparent she was. "Honestly, I was thinking about calling off tonight, but I'm glad I didn't. I had fun, Kazuha-chan. And I want to be with you, but I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone who isn't willing to fully commit to me as I am to them."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Ryo-kun. But, I seriously felt like I was over him tonight. Especially when I was with you. And I was really hoping you and I would work."

"Me too." He reached for her hand and kissed it gently before heading to the door.

"I really did have a good time." She said holding on to his hand before he got too far.

"I'm glad. Give me a call when you get over him." She nodded and leaned to kiss him on his cheek. "Good night, Kazuha-chan."

"Good night, Ryo-kun."

She felt like a failure. Ryo was nothing but nice to her and she treated him like a rebound. She had the TV going on, but wasn't really watching it. She was too deep in her thoughts; the only thing that shook her out of her mind was the sound of the front door slamming a little too loud. "Heiji?"

"Kazuha?!" he shouted. She covered her ears. She smelled him before she saw his red and slightly bruised face and being carried by two of his guy friends she frequently saw him hanging out with.

"Oh, my god! What happened?" she asked angrily.

"He got into a fight at the bar. Seem like the Great Detective of the West can't hold his alcohol." One of the friends snickered. "We'll leave him with you. Good night, Kazuha-chan!" They said before throwing him on the couch.

"Hey, how was your date?" He asked. It was then did she notice that she was still in her dress from her date.

"Heiji, what the hell did you get yourself into?" she asked while inspecting the bruise face. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not drunk!" he stated.

"Ok, sure. Think you can walk?" he got up and leaned most of his weight on her, just because it gave him an excuse to hold her. She wasn't sure if he was unconscious or not but it felt like she did most of the walking for him. She nudged the guest bedroom door open and plopped him on the bed before running to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth and some medicine.

"What happened to you?" she whispered worriedly.

"Zuha, did you kiss him?" he asked sitting up, griping at her wrists. She was shocked at his question but didn't bother answering.

"Lay back down. You should tend these wounds before they leave a mark." She noticed that some how, he got scratched.

"Did you _kiss_ him?" he asked again a little bit more furious.

"Why does it matter?" She finally asked annoyingly.

"Did you?" he shouted in a rough voice.

"Yes, I did! " She shouted equally mad. "I did kiss him. That's what you're suppose to do on a date isn't it?" she huffed out some hot air and as calmly as she could and told him, "Even if you're not drunk, you need sleep. We can pretend we never had this conversation." She turned on her heals and headed towards the door, but before she can even get a step out of the door, he ran up behind her and closed the door and pinned her against it so their chests were touching.

"You're not allowed to kiss anyone." He demanded. She scoffed. She wasn't sure if this was Heiji or the alcohol talking but rolled her eyes anyways.

"I can kiss _anyone_ I want. And if I want to head over to Ryo's place right now to have a night of meaningless sex with him-or anyone else, I will. And _you_ can't do anything about it." She turned around and headed for the doors again, but he slammed it shut once more and this time locking it.

He spun her around and griped her even harder than before, then lowering his face to hers and in a deep, possessive voice whispered. "You're mine." And when she comprehended what he just said, he rubbed his body against her as he tried to keep her pinned up against the wall while his mouth as making magic with hers. His hands weighted down hers as she struggled to get out of his hold. He pulled away to catch his breath and faced a very angry and shocked Kazuha. Her eyes were burning with tear and her lip had been bleeding. He hadn't realized how rough he was on her. But before he could apologize, she spat in his face.

"Let go of me." The words were dangerous, and if she hadn't spit on him, he would have released his iron grip on her. But now, now he was a gun ready to go off. So instead, he hoisted her on his shoulders like a log and carried her to the bed and straddled her. She tried to fight her way out as he took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him topless. "Heiji—"

"If you want meaningless sex, then I'll give it to you." He ripped the dress apart like it was bread from the top of her chest to her abdomen and slid the rest off of her body. He pinned her arms down and sat on her pelvis, she didn't dare look at him as he ogled her.

He was never a violent man. Never in her life did she ever think Heiji would be violating her this way-without her consent anyways. "Heiji please," she begged. "don't do this." His large hands griped both of her arms while the other hand started fussing around with his belt. When he got it off, he tied her hands with it and pulled down his pants. "Heiji!" She screamed bloody murder as he nakedly inched closer to her trembling body. "Stop! No!" He swiftly unhooked her strapless bra and her panties, then untied her wrists and threw them elsewhere. He leaned down with his hands on her shoulders as she tried to cover herself up. And just when she thought he was going to suffocate her with his mouth, he tenderly hugged her.

The gentleness of his arms wrapping around her made her stop squirming and screaming. Her breathing was still uneasy as his was, and her sobs had slowly started to fade away, with only his heavy breathing on her. "Heiji—"

"Shhhh…" he hushed her as he moved to kiss her jawline and moving down her neck and collarbone, back up to her face. "It's just meaningless sex."

"No!" she started to swarm again, and so did he. It didn't take her long to figure out that the harder she resisted the harder he was on her. When she convinced herself that this was what she wanted since she was 17, the feelings for him started to come back all over again, and she hated herself for it-because when she was finally starting to let go, he comes back and—does _this_ to her. And she hated herself even more after a few moments of calming down and the effects of his sloppy kisses, she started to kiss him back. Her lips reciprocated his and her body arched towards his in urgency.

She didn't notice that her arms were free until she felt his hands on her breast squeezing the life out of them in a pleasant way. She moaned half in pain and half in pleasure. When he took her breasts into his mouth, her screams were all pleasure and it didn't help that he had been biting and sucking on them. She had to pull his hair to get him off of her chest. But when he got up, he went back down to do the same torture to the other boob. "don't…stop…" she breathed out.

She never done this with anyone, and as far as she knows, he's never been with anyone sexually either, so either he was really good at reading her body language or she was ready to be fucked hard. Maybe both. She reached for his hard cock and started to stroke it. His head moved from her chest to the crook of her neck. "Fuck, Kazuha." She started to push at him, and when he registered that she wasn't trying to escape, he flipped them over and she was slowly going down on him still stroking him. Kazuha stared at the rather large piece of meat, memorizing its size before she courageously took him into her mouth.

He grunted loudly when he felt the vibration of her throat on him. The approval sound from him made her bold. Soon after she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, and she started licking it deliciously. She never would have thought that he would ever taste so good. Just the mere thought of his cream filling got her all hot and wet. She couldn't help but suck on his dick harder, trying to get it as hard as possible for the ultimate pleasure she was going to give herself with his help. And she wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't pulled her up and threw her on her back. He hungrily kissed her hard before his fingers seeking the lips of her core and rubbing her clit before getting in position to finally make her his. "Heiji! Wait—what about protection?" He growled and eased his way into her as she painfully retreated. "Heiji! Stop!" But he only pulled her down and spread her legs farther apart. She cried in pain, as she felt a liquid substance flowing between them. She wasn't sure if it was blood or her excitement juice. Either way, the pain took her mid off of that problem.

When Heiji felt himself go all the way into her, he let her legs go and held her arms which had been on his chest trying to push him off. He pulled out slowly and before he came out, pushed himself back on her, enticing cries when he would push in. Soon, the pain started to fade, and her cries became screams of his name and whimpers of overwhelming pleasure. He felt her tightening around him and he pounded her even harder if possible. He knew she was close to climaxing now. "Zuha." The way he said her name threw her overboard as she curled her toes and clung on to him as he shot his cum in of her. She was too busy enjoying the moment to worry about him possibly impregnating her. He grunted one last time and held her close while he waited for her to get her breathing to slow down before pulling himself out.

In the moonlight he could see the marks he left on her body and arms and the sweat clinging on to her forehead and neck. He searched for the comforter they kicked off and dragged it over them as he crawled back into bed with her.

Kazuha hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she did and when she woke up, she was sore. It didn't take a long time for her to remember what happened the night before. How could she have let _that_ happen? Of course, she didn't blame it all on herself, she wasn't even sure if she could face him any time soon. Too bad, he didn't think the same. "How sore are you?" he asked when he noticed she awoke from her slumber. Kazuha turned her head to see him resting on his propped up arm.

"sore enough to not want to talk to you." She pulled the comforter to wrap around her body as she sat up.

"It didn't sound like that yesterday." He said as he eyed her chest down to her legs.

"How would you know? You were drunk yesterday." He reminded him. "I guess you wouldn't remember that either."

"I wasn't drunk, Kazuha. I did what I did to teach you a lesson. You're mine. And I better not catch you with anyone else either, you understand?" Kazuha looked at him unbelievably.

"You asshole! You think that just because we had sex makes you own me?" He quickly kissed her lips and smiled.

"I'm glad you understand." He said before crawling out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom butt naked.

After that eventful night, Kazuha had to cover up most of her body to hide the love marks Heiji gave her. And Heiji's bruise from the bar fight had disappeared rather quickly, no one barely noticed. But when people would catch the marks on their bodies, they'd ask. Of course, they'd both lied and said it was and said something hit them or they ran into something. Heiji decided to go back to his place, it seemed like nothing between them had changed and she thought it would. When they were in public, they were their selves with constant arguments like they always had. And when they were alone, well, he'd plant a kiss on her every now and then. Of course, she wouldn't let him have one without a fight. She was still mad at him. But she figures that as long as she avoided him in private and only saw him in public, everything was going to be fine. Boy, was she wrong.

"Surprise!"

"Ahhhh!" Kazuha screamed as she walked into her place almost having the daylights squeezed out of her.

"Happy birthday!" It took a few seconds to register what was going on. She dropped her purse down and glanced at the faces that were sprouted in her room. Her coworkers and close friends and family where all there, crowding her place.

"Wow, thanks everyone!" she giggled as she made her way towards a lit cake. After everyone sang she blew out the candles, everyone applauded and everyone ate. The crowd had their share of games and conversing and laughter, and when it was time to go home, she said her thanks and good-bye to everyone. By the time she said bye to everyone but Heiji, her house had been cleaned and trash taken out of. "Ok, I'm going to sleep. Thanks for cleaning up."

"Wait, you've opened everyone's else's present, what about mine?" He ask as he followed her upstairs.

"I thought the party was your present." He shook his head and gave her a small box, delicately wrapped with a bow on top. "Oh," she took the box. "Thanks." She was hesitant to open it but did anyways. When she got the wrapper off, she was looking at a black box, hesitantly. She opened it and stared at the shiny ring. "Heiji—"

"Don't—don't say anything." He took the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"Heiji, what are you doing?"

"Happy birthday, Zuha." He delicately kissed the corner of her mouth. "I better not see you take that ring off." He warned before backing out of her room—back to his place she assumed.

When he left she looked at the ring. It was gorgeous—it wasn't the biggest ring, and it sure as hell wasn't the smallest. It had to have cost a few thousand dollars. She sighed and began pulling the ring off. "What's the matter with me?" she looked down at the ring. "I'm trying to get over you, why you got to pull me back in?" She debated with her self a bit longer before taking the ring off.

"Kazuha-chan! Happy late birthday!" Ryo said just as she was about to head off home.

"Oh, thank you Ryo-kun."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there at the party last week. My mom was in the hospital."

"Oh no! Is your mom ok?"

"Yea, she is now. She had a stroke yesterday."

"Oh goodness! I hope she gets better soon."

"Thanks, and I wanted to give you this—it's your birthday present. I was going to sneak it on your desk, but I thought this would be more appropriate." He said and handed her a box.

"Thank you, Ryo-kun. It's ok, you really shouldn't have."

"Oh well, you're special to me, so I wanted to give you something special."

"Well thank you."

"It's my pleasure, well I have to get going."

"Ok, well thank you again." They waved to each other and went on to their separate ways.

When she reached her house, she put her documents she was holding down on her desk and looked at the gift she received not too long ago. She peeled the gift from its wrapper and threw it away. She read the card that was attached to the gift, she smiled when she finished and opened the gift. It was an elegant bracelet, decorated with starts and diamonds and matching earrings. It was simply just beautiful. But the adornment didn't last long as she remembered the gift Heiji gave her. She looked at her hand and frowned at the absent of a particular ring and proceed to put on the bracelet.

"Zuha!" Heiji's voice called from the doors. Kazuha quickly put the jewelry back in it's package before facing him. "You ready to go?"

"I just got home. Where are we going?" she questioned.

"To police department. They're having a party for Otaki-san, remember? He's retiring."

"Oh yea." She looked at her watch, it was almost 6 and the party started at 7 in th evening. "Um, let me change and I'll be right down." She said and gathered her belongings before heading off to her room. She rushed off so fast she didn't noticed she dropped Ryo's birthday card. Unfortunately Heiji did noticed and picked it up. He started at the cover of the card for a while before concluding it was a birthday card. Inside, it said:

_For the only girl who's eyes sparkled like stars even in the daylight. Happy Birthday. –Ryo_

Just reading that made his blood boil. But he contained himself and sat down trying to calm himself. When she came back down, she cleaned up her makeup and was dress more appropriately. "You ready to go?" she asked while he was still searching of any sign of any thing star-like. He didn't know if he was relieved or pissed that he didn't find any. _That's_ when he noticed it.

She wasn't wearing his ring.

He snatched her hand. "Where's the ring?" he asked a little too rough. She winced at the sound.

"I didn't think it'd be appropriate to wear."

"To the party?" he questioned. "No one else will care. No one else will notice."

"Then why should I wear it if no one's going to noticed."

"_I'm_ still going to see it." Kazuha narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her arm back.

"Heiji—you gave me an engagement ring." She told him as if he was deaf. "You don't think me wearing that will sprout questions, not just to me but to you?"

"Ahou, why do you think I've been wearing _this_ then?" he asked as he showed her his hands. On his ring finger, was a matching ring he had given her.

"Heiji, why are you wearing that?"

"Same reason why you should be wearing yours. Where is it?" Kazuha sighed in defeat then pulled out her long necklace that disappeared into her cleavage. On the end of the necklace was his ring. He took the necklace off and slid the ring off the chain and onto her finger. But before he could get it past halfway, she stopped him.

"Heiji, what are we doing?" she asked sincerely. "what happened that night?" she asked. Heiji bent down and kissed her but she pulled back. "Stop." She took a step back. "I'm serious, what's going on between us-with all this sleeping together and secret kissing. It is really just sex? And if so, why the rings?" Heiji looked a way for a while and when she realized he wasn't going to answer, she took off the ring that was about to fall off her fingers and handed it to him. "If our friendship is going to continue like this, I don't—I think we'd be better off without each other." She caught him glance at her. "This relationship we have right now isn't healthy for either one of us. I want more than just sex, Heiji. You know that. And if you can't give me that, then—" but before she could finished, he hungrily kissed her. He caressed her cheek and neck as he tilt it back and slightly pulled on her lip.

"Of course I want more. Why do you think I keep coming back? God, Kazuha. Why'd you have to make things so complicated?" he groaned feeling his bottom half hardening. "You—drive me crazy." He admitted. Kazuha just looked at him looking for some clarity. "I don't know when I started to—feel different about you, maybe it was always there, because that night when you told me you had feelings for me, I just—panicked. I didn't like the idea of us changing, but then you left, and I realized, that I didn't care if things changed as long as you were here with me. And then, I just—I couldn't control myself when you went out with Ryo. And I—and god, I just wanted you all to myself and you looked so beautiful. But I couldn't tell you so I came up with that lame excuse and—God Kazuha! Why'd you have to mess with my head." He leaned his head on hers.

"Heiji—are you saying you want to be with me?" she asked.

"God yes."

"Heiji—you made me leave the country—"

"I didn't know you'd do that, Zuha."

"I cried for nights over you. I passed out because I didn't eat because of you. I loved you for so long and you broke my heart because you didn't want things to change?" Kazuha asked disbelievingly.

"Kazuha—"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to suffer this alone? Hell, Heiji—I was—I was so close to losing everyone and you made me do it alone because of your selfishness." He reached for her but she wouldn't have it. "I think you should go." She said.

"I love you." He said sincerely. "I loved you then and I love you now." Kazuha forced her gaze away from him. "I know I hurt you a lot and in many ways. But do you remember when you told me you loved me? And you said that you see past all the bad things I've done to you but you love me anyways? And that I'm the last person you think of before you sleep? And how I made your heart beat faster?" he saw the tears silently fall down her cheek. "then you told me that if that wasn't love, you didn't know what is?" Heiji slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I do." He whispered in her hear as he kissed her cheek. "You take my breath away, Zuha. I can feel myself lose control when you smile at me—and I just want to hold you close to me. And when you talk to other guys—I feel like a murder. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I know I made a mistake, but I would give up everything for you Kazuha. I now know that, I love you. And I know you still love me." He looked at her hopefully. "Don't you?" She took his hand away from her face and slowly let go.

"I think you should go to the party without me."

So here they were, with rumors floating about them being each other's sex slave. It was suspicious even after the noble Otaki-han's retirement party, when neither of them showed up. Everyone joked they were going at it again. Neither of their parents was amused with the rumors. But all rumors start off even with a little bit of truth.

She was still crying after what he just confessed to her. What was she suppose to do now? So instead of what her heart was telling her, she pointed to the door. "Get out." She said sternly. She wanted to be alone. And just when she thought he was going to storm out, he reached for her instead and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever." He pressed his lips against hers and he could feel her tremble.

"Heiji—I can't let you break my heart again."

"I won't let you get hurt again." He promised. And hoisted her up on his hips.

"You can't promise that." She said through kisses of her own.

"I won't let you get hurt." He said again, wiping away her tears and they shared a smile before carrying her upstairs.

Kazuha was waiting on Heiji to pick her up, she stood out side of her work place, unaware of the publicity that was lurking around. To her surprise, he arrived in a few minutes. She smiled at him and took off this helmet and greeted her with a smile of his own. "Where's your ring?" he asked looking at her hand.

"Relax, it's right here." She said showing him her chained ring. "I just don't want people pestering me about it, sorry." She pouted. He smiled and took the necklace off of her. Slid the ring off and was about to put it on her finger but stopped. Instead he knelt down on one knee and looked up at her.

Man, was she beautiful.

"Heiji, what are you doing?" she asked terrified.

"Zuha," he started off quietly. "I love you. You've always been the better half of me. You've always been my happiness. You were always the right choice and I'd give up being a detective just for you. I don't think I can go another day without knowing you don't love me too. So, Toyama Kazuha, will you marry me?"

She looked down at him and tearfully smiled and nodded. They shared a heartwarming kiss while the paparazzi was snapping away at the newly engaged couple.

So even with some rumors, it isn't completely a lie. Because after all, don't most rumors started out with the truth?


End file.
